


Blasphemous Rumors

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguity, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Conflict, Drabble, Enemies, F/M, Fights, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Minor Canonical Character(s), Moral Ambiguity, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Subspace, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. “I just didn’t think that I’d see you so soon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemous Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Moonracer/Dreadwing - gone rouge”

Dreadwing had Moonracer spread out underneath him upon the ground. The scent of unmistakable enmity filled the air. Moonracer's optics were still steely and dark beneath the fringe of her defiant composure.

"Tell me," Dreadwing asked as he wrapped a servo around her wrist, pinning it to the ground, just this side of too hard. "How long have you been here, upon this wretched planet?"

"I've been here for a while now, Dreadwing," Moonracer responded, the smallest bit of waver betrayed her blasé tone. "I just didn't think that I'd see you so soon. Then again, look who I'm talking to?"

Dreadwing gritted his denta. "Fair enough. How long were you planning on avoiding the conflict on Earth, Autobot?" He reached from the sheath behind him, and pulled out his sword. The blade's shine caught Moonracer's surprised yet intrigued reaction upon it. "Covering for your comrades? Preparing some form of deceit against me, after all of the many failures you caused them?"

Moonracer closed her optics, ventilating slowly and deeply. She then resumed glaring at him above her. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not with any particular group. Not now. Not ever."

"No," Dreadwing snarled, holding the blade inches from Moonracer's neck cables. "You're lying."

"Oh, but it's true. I've gone rogue, if you use the term loosely," The fembot vocalized evenly, her own servo gripping his own, the one holding the sword, curling it slightly. "You can do it. You can try and kill me; I know you have enough power."

Moonracer then swiftly tucked her legs from underneath Dreadwing, and shoved him off her, nearly knocking the air out of him. Dreadwing quickly recovered and then swiftly pressed the palm of his servo on the slope of her neck. Just as he quickly swung his blade toward her, she caught the sword with her servo and pushed it down to the earth.

Dreading glared at Moonracer, his gaze heated and storm-clouded. "I'm not going anywhere, Autobot." He whispered. They watched the skies above them rumble with purpose.

Moonracer pressed her mouthplates together for only a nanoklilk, before her own optics burned. "I didn't expect anything less."


End file.
